


Backseat Driver

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Haxus is the only responsible one out of three sappy ex-Galra officers.





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from revasnaslan: 90 feat. sendak/morvok/haxus  
> (90: “Keep your eyes on the road or so help me…”)

Haxus survived the fall down the garbage chute in the Castle of Lions and being ejected into space in a trash bubble. Somehow both he and Sendak ended up in the hands of another failed commander named Kalox, who had been overthrown on his colony planet but thought he could get his glory back by turning in two deserters to be tortured by the druids. And not before torturing them a bit for his own enjoyment, either. In the moments of reprieve in their cell, Haxus was grateful that he had Sendak, although at the same time he would have gone through it alone if it meant that his bondmate wouldn’t have to suffer.

Several weeks later, another bloodied prisoner was tossed into their cell. His name was Morvok, he was another Galra commander defeated by Voltron, and his scent attracted Sendak immediately. At first, Haxus was jealous, but the familiarity and the desperate need for comfort eventually led Haxus to find Morvok attractive, too. The three of them became close, to say the least.

The Blade of Marmora broke into Kalox’s prison ship to rescue a recently captured prisoner, one of their own soldiers, and they reluctantly took the other three Galra with them. Sendak, Morvok, and Haxus agreed that since there was no way the Empire would take them back after they lost to Voltron, they would accept the offer to become grunt soldiers for the Blade of Marmora. 

But that didn’t mean they had any semblance of integrity, oh no. For instance, right now, they were flying back into the Blade headquarters from what was supposed to be a supply run, when they had instead gone to the space mall and spent all their money on clothes.

Sendak and Morvok were flirting in the front seat while Haxus sulked in the back. Sendak was the only one of them authorized to fly despite Haxus having superior pilot training, and Morvok had called shotgun. Haxus didn’t know he _had_ to call shotgun, but then again, he didn’t know his mates were a pair of kits. 

Sendak’s choice of music, something with heavy bass, thudded over the stereo speakers. Haxus leaned back and tried to focus his ears on the obnoxious music to tune out Sendak and Morvok’s even more obnoxious banter.

“Thanks for buying all this for me,” Morvok said with his most saccharine purr.

“You’ll look so good in it. How could I not?” Sendak replied.

“Oh, I know I will,” Morvok boasted. “I don’t think you can handle it. You already can’t resist me in my Blade uniform,” Morvok said, gesturing to the outfit he was wearing. 

“That is true,” Sendak conceded, and leaned across the center console to give Morvok a kiss.

Haxus groaned and rolled his eyes. He stared out the back window rather than having to look at them. Then, he saw an asteroid drifting into their path. 

“Sendak?” Haxus said, but he was drowned out by the music, and Sendak was still engrossed in making out with Morvok while he was flying. “ _Sendak?_ ” Haxus yelled, a little more urgently. 

He could see the asteroid looming in the front windshield now. “Keep your eyes on the road or so help me—” Haxus screeched as he dove into the front seat, shoved Sendak and Morvok apart and lunged for the controls. He grabbed the joystick and gave it a sharp yank which flung the ship back at an angle. Then he slammed the button to fire the emergency thrusters. Both of the front seat passengers screamed as the ship veered over the top of the asteroid, then plunged back into a nose dive on the other side of it, and finally slotted itself back into the path that was projected on the windshield’s holo screen. 

By this point, Sendak and Morvok were both clutching their seats and trembling. Haxus could feel their blood pounding through their veins under the places where his body touched theirs. Sendak settled back in his seat as he caught his breath, chest heaving. “Thanks,” he panted.

“Sorry,” Morvok added, equally shaken and out of breath.

Then, Sendak kissed Haxus on the cheek. Morvok followed his example, nuzzling Haxus with his nose from the other side.

Haxus felt a purr in his throat and heat in his cheeks rising before he leaned back into the backseat, a bit reluctantly. He felt starved for their attention, and he had earned it by saving their lives—but that could wait until they were safely back on the base. “You can thank me later,” he declared. “Eyes on the road.”


End file.
